1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warm air mask and, more particularly, pertains to maintaining warm and dry the face of a wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of warming devices of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, warming devices of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of warming or drying objects by various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,821, a hunting mask with breath odor control system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,686 discloses a cold weather breathing mask.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,474 discloses a cold weather mask.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,268 discloses a cold weather breathing mask.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,679 discloses a cold weather respirator mask.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,183 discloses a cold weather breathing mask.
In this respect, the warm air mask according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maintaining warm and dry the face of a wearer.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved warm air mask which can be used for maintaining warm and dry the face of a wearer. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.